


Scarves and Schedules

by j_kwanboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, Reader's POV, This is pure fluff, gender neutral pronouns for the reader :>, idk how tags work forgive me, idk if i should rlly call it gender neutral since its in second person, suhyun and seungkwan arent rlly there, suhyun is from akmu/akdong musicians, they were just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_kwanboo/pseuds/j_kwanboo
Summary: "You're an idiot." You sighed. "But whose idiot are you?" You asked, looking up at him with a gentle smile."Yours!" Hansol laughs, embracing you tightly.





	

" _(y/n)!_ "

You heard someone calling out your name. You turn around, only to see your boyfriend, running towards you with a paper bag in his arms.

"Hansol!" 

You grin widely, opening your arms for a hug. He embraces you dearly, lifting you up and spinning you around. Hansol kisses your nose, just before putting you down. He holds your hand. It fits perfectly into his, just like a puzzle. It's warm.

"What brings you here so sudden?" You asked. He then lowers his head, his cheeks dusted with a light shade of pink.

"I....um......" Hansol seems like he can't come up with an excuse.

"You escaped from your manager again, didn't you?" You raised your voice, looking irritated. "Yah! Stop doing that!" You hit him lightly on his shoulders. "You are an idol! Your job is important, y'know.... What would your fans feel if they found out you're missing? You're so reckless!" You let go of his hand and cross your arms. You knew he was an idiot but you didn't know he was _this_ big of an idiot. 

You felt arms embrace you from behind, Hansol's chin resting on your shoulders.

 

"I'd drop all my schedules if it meant seeing you."

 

You look up at him. Hansol is pouting, as if he's begging you to forgive him. Your expression softens, his gaze never escaping yours. You shook your head. Hansol chuckles and pecks your forehead and cheek. 

"I love you. You know that... I just wanted to see you as much as I could before I start being busy again."

"You're an idiot." You sighed. "But whose idiot are you?" You asked, looking up at him with a gentle smile.

"Yours!" Hansol laughs, embracing you tightly.

You still don't know how you became lovers with one of the most popular idols of this generation. Your friends thought that you were the luckiest person in the world. You didn't believe them at first. You're not used to long distance relationships. They're difficult, especially if you're bad at time management. You couldn't see your significant other in a daily basis and both of you are often cut off during dates and calls due to hectic schedules. It's hard but, you couldn't ask for anyone better. Hansol's the best thing that ever happened to you. Despite all your fears, Hansol always finds time to see you, even if it's just through an app. 

You aren't bothered by his status as an idol either. Hansol deserves to be on stage. He's talented and his visuals are top notch. He's trained for more than 3 years with the other members. It doesn't bother you when he's busy with his schedules, going to fansigns and different stages, and variety shows. It doesn't bother you too much when he's being shipped with other members as well. You've been in the fans'position before. You've shipped him and Seungkwan for as long as you can remember. You find it hilarious that Seungkwan is actually dating AKMU's Suhyun all this time (Chanhyuk approves of them, but he keeps that to himself. He's stubborn and insists on keeping his "protective brother" status up), despite all the reckless and loving looks he and Vernon have shared over the past years. _It was all to get the fans' attention_ , you thought. But you also think that somehow... those loving looks were half meant. 

That's a story for another time.

You two stay there for a while, enjoying each other's body heat. It was almost winter season. Most of the trees have turned bald, coloring the streets with orange and yellow hues.

"Oh! Before I forget....." He removes his arms around you and began digging through the paper bag he was holding. You were enjoying Hansol's warmth and felt sad when he let go, but you felt curious as well to see what was inside. He looks at the contents of the bag then at you. 

 

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just close theeeeem!"

"Fine, fine." You accepted, closing your eyes. 

 

You felt soft material around your neck. You opened your eyes to see a scarf wrapped around your neck. The scarf was made of your favourite colors as well.

"Ha-Hansol! Di-Did you make this?" He nodded, showing off his gummy smile. His gift turned you into a stuttering mess. You look up at him, only to see him wearing the same scarf around his neck. It left you in awe, knowing that Hansol wasn't the kind of person that knew how to knit.

"I made it when our managers gave us breaks or dayoffs...." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But when did you learn how to knit?"

"Of course, my hyungs helped me!"

 _That's a lie_ , you think.

"Your hyungs know how to knit?"

Hansol remained quiet for a while, playing with the ends of his scarf. He's thinking of an explanation. You just shook your head and laughed.. He shouldn't give his hyungs too much credit. From the looks of the scarf, it seems like he looked up tutorials on how to knit. It could be better, but it doesn't look that bad. It's the thought that counts right?

He then grabs both ends of your scarf and his. Your name was sewn on his, and his name on yours.

"Something to remember me by whenever I'm not with you... I'll miss you a lot when we start promoting for our comeback or when we go on tour again. You know how I am....." He bit his bottom lip. "J-Just promise me to always message me on Kakao! Send me lots of selcas! I might not answer back immediately but I enjoy reading your messages."

"Hansol......" Your surroundings are suddenly blurry. You can feel moisture building up in your eyes.

Seeing him be sappy like this left you speechless. He likes buying you gifts but only if it was a special occasion or a holiday. It was unlikely of Hansol to suddenly treat you this way. Not that you didn't like how Hansol normally treated you. The constant bickering, playful slaps to the face, and disagreements (that most of the time lead to both parties just laughing about it afterwards) that you and Hansol had was fine. It's different and more fun that what normal couples do. But it's nice to experience a change once in a while, y'know?

"W-What?" Hansol stuttered, feeling embarrassed. The tip of his ears were pink, as well as his cheeks.

You grabbed his face and connected your lips with his. The kiss was slow. You both took your time to taste each other's lips. It was chaste, pure, full of sincerity and love. The kiss lasted until both of you were out of breath. You enjoyed the warmth from Hansol's hand as he caressed your face.

"You really _are_ an idiot, Hansol Vernon Chwe."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic, i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> i don't really write much and i would love to get some feedback! negative or positive will do. (the title sucks tho shh)
> 
> (i lowkey ship seungkwan/suhyun??? i love svt and akmu a lot ajdhdbdj and the fact that suhyun and seungkwan had interaction made me soft)
> 
> props to my friend juls for discussing the title with me ily


End file.
